Comming Together
by Maison-Rosae
Summary: Axel is fading...but resolves to find out who he is...but first he must find out who he was. A light hearted adventure.
1. Chapter 1

He was fading. He could feel it. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling really, just like sitting in a warm bath that was slowly cooling. The warm surrounding growing colder as his body followed suit. He wasn't scared. He had no reason to be. He wasn't dying. He knew that much because his life wasn't flashing in front of his eyes. Oddly for some unfathomable reason he wished it would. Then in some small way he could see her again. The bath water grew slightly warmer. Wait. Her? There was flash. Was it a memory? He couldn't really remember what a real memory was like anymore. Just a colour, pale pink. And a scent. The smell of flowers, it haunted him in a strange way. What would prompt this? The water began to heat. The fire inside him seemed to burst back to life. How had he been so foolish and weak to submit so readily to non-existence? After all he was not so weak willed. He was strong, wise and attractive if he did say so himself. He was…stop. Wait. Who was he? Really? Once upon a time, where had he been and where had he been going? Where ever it was he knew it wasn't here. Not in a million years, no matter who he was, would he be heading here, surely. He'd worked so hard on memorizing everything, but knew nothing. He could not leave like this. With no one to mourn him, with no one to even know he was gone but some snot nosed kid with spiky hair…that was it! The fire inside him exploded out he felt whole again suddenly. He could feel strength gathering to each tiny cell in his body. Suddenly it was like he'd been sleeping for a lifetime and was awakening with a surge of energy. He was complete and on his way somewhere, to where exactly he wasn't positive, but at least it was some where. He would NOT continue merely existing in nowhere, in nothingness. He would go now, he had something to find. That pink, those flowers and that spiky hair. Weather it was the last thing he did…or the first.

A/N: so, what did you think, Rn R please. Have fun! Btw there is more…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so some people read it, but no one reviewed sniffs ah well…I can pretend they like it at least it didn't get flamed…I suppose…anyways heres the next chapter. A bit longer I think. Well I dunno what else to say so enjoy!

Axel forced his eyes open to find himself in an oddly familiar city street. He could feel the ground underneath him and the wall against his back. He lifted a heavy hand to his aching head. Obviously pulling yourself back to existence was harder on him then he thought. A smirk played across his lips, he'd made it to…somewhere…it didn't really matter where, because now he could start searching. He looked up at the midday sun, contemplating whether or not he could pull himself up to stand yet when he heard a yell and something fall on his legs.

He looked down to see a cheeky looking youth with short dark hair and big playful eyes, who wasn't waring nearly enough clothes. He shoved her off his legs and slowly stood dusting off his jacket. She bounced up immediately.

"Watch it" he muttered before turning to leave, she stood in front of him.

"Hey!" She had her hands on her hips "That was so rude!"

"So?" he rolled his eyes and turned in another direction only to find she'd ran in front of him again.

"Don't I even get an apology jerk?"

"You fell on top of me"

"So? What were you doing just sitting in the middle of the street like that?"

"That's not really your business is it?"

The girl gave him a strange look "What are you destitute or something?"

"No" he tried to leave again unsuccessfully "I'm new in town ok?"

"Hmmm you're right you really don't look like a bum, you look more well evil…are you evil?"

"With this hair?" he smirked "it's not nearly feminine enough"

"So if you're not a hobo, have you got any money on you?"

"What? Not for you"

The girl looked a little disappointed "well how about any materia?"

"What's a materia?"

"Let's look!" she grabbed onto his jacket, siphoning through the pockets. He pushed her away forcefully

"Get off me!!"

She jumped back "ow! You singed me! I'm gonna go get my friends and-" she was stomping off, Axel realised the scene they were making, 'right, friendly' he thought.

"Wait!" he called. She turned around and in a second was at his side

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yeah yeah what ever" she was looking at his pocket, where one of his weapons was slightly sticking out "hey—what's that?" her eyes grew and she grabbed it out of his pocket before he had a chance to stop her. "Wow…this is so cool!" her eyes ran over it excitedly "way better then a materia"

"Yeah, I'll have it back now thanks" Axel tried to force a friendly smile

"What?" she looked at him "no way! Its mine now!"

"Huh!?"

"You've just been robbed by the single white rose of the Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi!" she winked "aww damn! I shouldn't have told you my name!" she said before dashing off. Axel ran after her. His one weapon at the ready and his finger tips engulfed in flame as he tried in vain to suppress the urge to demolish the girl along with her stupid little town.

He chased her around and around the town occasionally setting a crate or barrel on fire.

Eventually she ran into a house. He came to it and calmed himself down before gently knocking on the door. He waited a few seconds before it was answered by a tall young man with brown hair and a scar on his face. Axel recognised him immediately, he had been in Sora's little dream team. He hoped the man wouldn't recognise him.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked

"Yes" Axel took a breath "Did an annoying little brat, I mean girl, named Yuffie just come in here with a big spiky metal thing?" Axel couldn't think of any other way to describe his weapon.

The man looked back into the house then back at Axel "maybe, why?"

Axel held up the other one "She forgot to steel the other one of the set"

"Oh, really?" The man looked into the house angrily "come in, I'll go get her"

Axel followed him into the comfortable little house. Leon dragged Yuffie, kicking and screaming, out from behind a screen

"Ow-that hurts, let go! I didn't do anything, just-" she looked up at Axel and smiled weakly "oh, it's you" Leon let her go

"Give it back Yuffie, and apologise now" he ordered

She crossed her arms "no way! He's evil! Just look at him!"

Leon looked at Axel "what? With that hair?"

"That's what I said" Axel said bored

"Although" Leon continued "that jacket looks really familiar…are you….destitute?"

Yuffie giggled and stuck her tongue out at him

"NO! Why does everybody keep saying that?"

Leon smirked "you remind me of Cloud"

"And god knows he never has a penny to his name" Yuffie nodded

Leon turned to her "give the guy back his weapon"

"It's Axel, A-X-E-"

"Yeah yeah we get it!" Yuffie sighed riffling through a chest "Here" she shoved it into his hands

"Thank you" Axel said putting it away before an uncomfortable silence filled the room

"So have you ever been to Radiant Gardens before?" Leon asked

"Uh, Radiant Gardens? Yes, once or twice on business"

"So you've never been able to take in the sights?" Yuffie asked.

He shook his head "Let's just say my work used to be my everything. But I quit that job now so I'm trying to find something"

Leon gave him a quick look "So that's who you are"

"Who?" Yuffie asked

"He's…nobody, right?"

Axel refused to break Leon's stare "So you finally figured it out" he smirked "what are you going to do now?"

Leon shrugged "That depends on what you're going to do"

"I told you he was evil!" Yuffie was jumping up and down making a scene.

"Aww come on guys, I've turned over a new leaf" he gave a half hearted attempt at a smile "I'm on your side now"

"As if!" Yuffie poked her tongue out again

"I'm sure you have." Leon said doubtfully

"Give me a chance to prove it to you…" Axel said "There's got to be a reason I'm here in this place…"

"That's what I was thinking" Leon nodded "Okay then. I guess you have no where to stay so you can stay here for now"

"Where I can keep an eye on you" Yuffie said pouting

Axel looked confused "you'd just let me stay?"

"I must warn you it's a crowded house, and you need to pull your weight, here" He passed Axel a piece of paper "go pick up the shopping" Leon turned around and went to leave.

"Uh-thanks?" Axel said not quite sure on the formalities

"Don't thank me, like Yuffie said I need to keep an eye on you" with that he left

"Yeah" Yuffie added staring at Axel "I'll be watching…"

"That's creepy"

"No you are!"

Axel rolled his eyes "I'm going now…to get the shopping, I'm gonna go for a walk around as well ok?" he asked slowly as if talking to a small child "if you want to come you can, but I am leaving now…" Axel turned around and left.

A?N: Please R&R


End file.
